The following disclosure is based on German Application No. 19910074.8, filed on Mar. 8, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated into this application by reference.
The present invention relates to a device for ejecting a plurality of submunitions, and to a discharging unit employing such a device.
The implementation of protection measures frequently makes it necessary to eject a multiplicity of submunitions. In general, such submunitions serve for purposely generating an artificial fog over a particular period of time as an important measure to camouflage military targets or deceive objects attacking these targets. For example, EP 0 588 015 A1 teaches a masking method for protecting a tank equipped with a heat imaging apparatus against an enemy tank equally equipped with a heat imaging apparatus. According to the method, a unilaterally transparent, infrared fog is generated, so that the tank to be protected is separated from the attacking tank by a masking wall, which is transparent only from the side of the tank to be protected.
Also well-known are circuit arrangements for ejecting decoy sub-members in a freely selectable time sequence from a cartridge barrel by triggering ejection charges each connected to electrical ignition circuits by means of an electrical igniter and each connected to a sub-munition. Thus, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,052, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a circuit arrangement with automatic, successive relaying of ignition pulses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ejection device and associated discharge unit capable of ejecting a multiplicity of submunitions independently of caliber. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device and unit which have a simplified electrical contact design and which can be manufactured at reduced expense in terms of installation work.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by a device for ejecting a multiplicity of submunitions which comprises an adapter including a control unit and adapted for releasable fastening in an ejection barrel of a discharger, and a submunitions cluster including the submunitions and adapted for releasable connection, both mechanical and electrical, with the adapter. Advantageously, in the assembled condition, in which the submunitions cluster is connected to the adapter, submunitions may be ejected from the submunitions cluster by way of the control unit of the adapter in one or more of a variety of ejection modes. Preferably, such modes include ejection sequentially one by one, where the period between ejection of two consecutive -submunitions is preferably adjustable, or simultaneous ejection, at least of a portion of said submunitions.